Don't Turn Away
by Rainie
Summary: Do I love her? Whole new story on 2 COOL couples! KnuxRouge SonicAmy Just as Knux is about to tell Rouge his feelings, he has to help fight Eggman, AGAIN! Can he do both? Read to find out! Flames welcome. EPILOGUE IS UP! sadly...
1. Denial

Don't Turn Away By: Rainie Chapter 1: Denial  
  
Okay, not my first time at writing a fanfic, but DEFINITELY my first time writing a Sonic one, so please be nice! I don't know Julie - Su and Sally and the Chaotix, so I'm not going to put them in, for fear of mischaracterizing. Whoever likes Sailor Moon as much as they like Sonic, check out "Rebirth" in the SM section. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic people (Though I wish I did) so you can't sue me for stealing em, capish? Cool. READ ON!  
  
"Man, what am I doing?" the guardian of the Master Emerald scolded himself for getting distracted so easily. "I won't be able to protect this thing properly if she's on my mind."  
  
Knuckles had laughed at and scolded himself for the past week for thinking about Rouge, a white bat who used to be a government spy. The echidna often wondered why he thought about her. True, she had tried to steal the Master Emerald, but that wasn't what he wondered about her. Was it her beauty? No, he didn't think she'd fit his type. Her personality, maybe? Well, the Rouge he knew certainly wouldn't want to be in a relationship with him.  
  
"But," Knuckles said to himself one day, thinking that over. "I haven't really gotten to know her that much. Maybe I'm just judging too soon."  
  
The thought of this put him in hysterics. Him? Get to know Rouge? Rouge, the white bat who teamed up with Eggman? The one who had tried to steal HIS emerald? No, he'd rather have some deadly disease.  
  
"Or would I?" he pondered while sitting on the steps leading to the shrine of the Master Emerald. Then a blue blur rushed up to him, accompanied by some small orange one.  
  
"Hiya Knucklehead!" Sonic, like the fun loving hedgehog he was, ruffled Knuckles' hair, while Miles Tails Prower, Sonic's sidekick and best friend, appeared right beside him, panting with his tongue hanging out.  
  
"Hi. Knux." was all Tails could manage before he sunk to his knees. Knuckles stared at him.  
  
"Hi to you too. What happened, did you guys race here or something?"  
  
"Nope," Sonic said proudly. "We ditched Amy!"  
  
"Again?" Knux asked, stifling a chuckle. "Where was she going to take you?"  
  
"Something about Twinkle Park and getting tickets from her friend." The blue hedgehog replied. "Of course, I didn't go with her, because I know she would have wanted us to go into the Tunnel of Love." he added, disgusted. Knuckles smiled, though distantly. Sonic noticed this, and immediately sensed something. His red echidna friend was always on the alert. Apparently, Tails noticed it too.  
  
"Hey Knux, what's the matter?" asked the two - tailed fox.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" he replied quickly.  
  
"Yeah right, come on, you can tell us." Sonic forwarded.  
  
"Oh." Knuckles battled himself, wondering if he should tell them or not. Sonic would probably laugh his head off, but what about Tails? He was young, but understanding.  
  
"I guess I can tell them, especially if Tails is here." He thought.  
  
"Well, it's about." he struggled.  
  
"About." Sonic pushed him on.  
  
"Rouge." he finished shakily.  
  
Sonic stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. Tails, however, was more understanding, as Knuckles had predicted.  
  
"Rouge? But, why Knuckles? Didn't she steal your Emerald?"  
  
"That's what I keep thinking! But then some other thought comes to my head, like, oh, I haven't gotten to know her much, or, oh, she won't steal the Emerald again, especially after she's been rescued by me, she should show some gratitude."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, then?" Tails continued. "It's not like you to think like that."  
  
"Now that I think about it," Knuckles said thoughtfully. "maybe I'm just getting soft."  
  
Sonic laughed harder. "YOU?! Getting SOFT!?" Tails groaned.  
  
"Sonic, stop. This is serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" The laughing hedgehog took several deep breaths.  
  
"Did you have a good laugh?" Knux asked irritably, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sorry," Sonic apologized. "But, well, it's not like you, Knux, to get into a relationship."  
  
"I know, I know!" he replied, obviously troubled by the same thing.  
  
"Look, why don't we go to the Chao gardens or something? You know, to keep our minds off this for awhile." Tails interjected.  
  
"Okay," Sonic and Knuckles agreed, and set off to Chao world.  
  
Rouge the bat lay sprawled across a blanket on the beach, sun tanning while at the same time trying to get her mind off a certain red echidna.  
  
"I DON'T like him!" she tried to convince herself.  
  
'Ah, yes, you don't like him,' said a voice in her head.  
  
"That's right, I don't"  
  
'That's why you looked in his eyes after he pulled you up from the lava.'  
  
"That was -"  
  
'That's why you let him keep the Master Emerald.'  
  
"I was only -"  
  
'That's why you looked back after him after he was gone and you were leaving.'  
  
"I -"  
  
'That's why you had your mind on him the past week.'  
  
"Alright! So I like him! So what? Good luck him liking me back."  
  
'It could happen.'  
  
"Sure."  
  
'It could.'  
  
"All this thinking is giving me a headache, I'm going to the Chao gardens, or, well, someplace." She said out loud.  
  
Upon entering the Chao gardens, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails whistled, Sonic's came up first, being the fastest. Tornado, a blue sonic chao, was very friendly, and was great friends with Storm and Hunter, Tails' and Knuckles' chao.  
  
"Hi guys," Knuckles greeted. "anything new?"  
  
"Yeah!" all 3 chao jumped up and down happily. "There's a new chao, just hatched yesterday! Its name is Diamond and it belongs to a. What are they called again Hunter?" chirped Storm.  
  
"Bats, she's white, and she comes here all the time, because she has two chao to take care of now." Said Hunter.  
  
A thought struck Knuckles. What if that bat was Rouge? He didn't want to see her now. Today was supposed to be a Rouge - free day.  
  
"Cool! Are you friends?" asked Tails.  
  
The chao looked at one another.  
  
"Well, the other one that the bat owns, over there," Tornado pointed to a sky - blue chao. "she's nice, but Diamond, she's kinda mean, she bosses all the other chao around, her owner doesn't want her to, but she does it when she's not here."  
  
"That's mean," Knuckles observed the white chao that was supposedly Diamond, demanding another white rabbit chao to bring her a coconut.  
  
"And she bosses you guys around too?" Sonic asked incredulously.  
  
"We don't let her, but she tries."  
  
"Good." The blue hedgehog replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm hungry Tails." Storm said, holding his stomach.  
  
"Say no more." Tails replied. In a flash, he was back with a coconut for all three chao. Then Rouge appeared and whistled, and Diamond and the other sky - blue chao ran over. She looked up suddenly, and saw the three of them, particularly Knuckles, and looked away, listening to her chao as they told her what they had learned in the past week or so.  
  
Knuckles too, had seen her and looked away. Sonic and Tails looked at each other.  
  
"Go on, ask her out. That's what you want, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it's not." Knuckles said firmly.  
  
"Come on." Tails tried his luck at it.  
  
"No." Knuckles left.  
  
"Sheesh, what a stiff." Sonic said.  
  
Rouge frowned to herself.  
  
'I've gotta go after him.' She thought.  
  
"..And that's what we learned, all this week!" finished Skye, the blue chao.  
  
"Congratulations to you both!" She exclaimed, petting them both. She fed them, then said good-bye and went off in search of Knuckles.  
  
"Hmmm," Rouge muttered to herself, searching the lobby. She waited just stood there for a few moments, wondering where he could have gone. Then it hit her. Could he have gone to Red Mountain? After all, wasn't that where you were supposed to go when you needed to go up to Angel Island? So she exited Chao world, and flew over to the mountains in hopes of catching Knuckles right before takeoff.  
  
Well, that's all for now, Read an Review pplz, so I can post more chapters! Oh, and what are Yaoi and Hentai? Someone tell me so I know what to put if it ever comes up in this story!  
  
Bye! Rainie 


	2. A Feeling I Never Knew

~Don't Turn Away~ ~Chapter 2: A Feeling I Never Knew~ ~By: Rainie~  
  
Thanks to all who R+Red, it's nice to get replies! ( Don't worry Ryokitty, you're right, none of that stuff is gonna turn up in this fanfic (YAY!) and thanks for all the definitions guys! READ ON!  
  
Post dedicated to those who replied, or read without replying.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Knux was almost up to Angel Island when he heard the sound of wings flapping. He only hoped that it wouldn't be Rouge; he'd had enough of her for one day. Much to his disappointment, however, the sound of that beautiful voice reached her ears.  
  
"Knuckles! Knux! Wait up!"  
  
He ignored her cry, and continued on his flight, despite his desperate temptation to go back to her at once.  
  
"Why doesn't he listen? Oh well, I'll catch up to him." She thought to herself. Rouge put on a burst of speed, and reached Knuckles in less than two minutes, even though he was already several hundred feet ahead.  
  
"What do you want, bat - girl?" he asked, landing on his Island. She landed neatly next to him. Even as he said this insult, deep inside, he knew he didn't mean it.  
  
"I just want to find out what's up with you," she said earnestly.  
  
"What's up with me? Nothing's up with me!" he said quickly, blushing a little.  
  
'Could she have found out that I've been thinking of her?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Nothing, huh? Then why are you blushing?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I. . . um," he stuttered shyly.  
  
"Come on, spill." She said, smirking a little.  
  
"Well, okay. Here goes," Knuckles said, taking a deep breath while at the same time just reaching the shrine of the Master Emerald.  
  
"Take your time, I've got the whole day." She joked, an amused look on her face.  
  
"Okay, Rouge, I - what the!"  
  
Just as he was about to spill out his feelings, Eggman appeared. He was fully equipped with his Egg Hornet, and was pushing a series of buttons that caused a huge crane to pick up the Master Emerald, along with something else. . .  
  
"ROUGE!" Knuckles yelped, trying to help her free. She struggled, but the electricity in the machine shocked her out. The bat screamed in pain, and Eggman just laughed a haughty laugh, speeding away with her and the Emerald.  
  
"NO!" Knuckles cried, pounding the ground with his fist. Finally, it hit him, he didn't hate her, he didn't like her, he loved her.  
  
Angel Island once again began to collapse into the sea, with Knux on it. He scrambled to get to the edge of the Island, and flew off to Station Square. A boiling sensation erupted inside him, Anger. Eggman was going to pay for this, and dearly.  
  
"Ouch! Amy! Lemme go!"  
  
"No way, Sonic, last time I let you go, you dashed off! This time, we're going to Twinkle Park, and we're going in -"  
  
"No, please don't say it -"  
  
"The Tunnel of Love! Wow, it'll be so romantic!" Amy squealed. Sonic mimicked her words, having heard them millions of times before. He saw his buddy Tails snicker behind them.  
  
"Be grateful you don't have to go through this," the blue hedgehog mouthed.  
  
Amy let go of his arm to give the ticket collector their tickets. Sonic considered running off, but something inside stopped him, something, he hadn't felt there before.  
  
"Sonic? Sonic, come on, let's go!" the pink hedgehog tugged at his arm, causing him to almost fall over.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming, keep your shoes on."  
  
Amy tugged them over to the Tunnel of Love, where the admission guy let them in free because they "Looked like such a cute couple," which caused Tails to almost fall over from laughing, and Sonic to grumble.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you guys at the end of the ride!" Tails called, smirking. He then flew over the ride, and landed at the end of it, where he sat and waited for a full minute before Knuckles came up to him.  
  
"Knuckles? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Master Emerald?"  
  
"There's no need for that, because the Emerald's gone, and. . . so's Rouge." He said, mentally beating himself up because he couldn't smash the Emerald and because he couldn't save Rouge, but mainly the second one.  
  
A gasp from the two - tailed fox. "Oh no! Eggman's doing, I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Sonic and Amy to come out of there, we need to tell Sonic about this, and fast."  
  
"You're right." The echidna replied, smirking at the idea of his two hedgehog friends on a ride like this one.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
Sonic pondered his answer. What DID he think of her? She was a nice girl, but very annoying at some points. She did help a lot when any of them were feeling down, and she was kinda attractive.  
  
"Well, ummm -"  
  
Why was he so shy? It wasn't like him to be like this, especially around Amy Rose. Usually he would be his cool blue, laid - back self, but today. . .  
  
Omochao flew in, unbeknownst to the two occupants of the swan shaped boat, and when he spoke, they jerked away from him.  
  
"Did you know that you like Amy?"  
  
Sonic blushed furiously.  
  
"Not now," he whispered dangerously, while Amy looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Sonic? Is this true?"  
  
"I. . ." was the only thing that could come out of his mouth. How should he know? After all, even he didn't know he liked her until Omochao appeared with the news. Well, Omochao was almost always right, so better to trust him than his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Amy, it's true. I love you."  
  
"Oh, Sonic!" she exclaimed, amid sniggers of their two friends waiting for them. Sonic glared, then a surprised look came across the hedgehog's face.  
  
"Knux? What's the deal? You never leave the Emerald."  
  
"That's because the Emerald's not there anymore." Knuckles replied, his anger clearly heard in his tone of voice.  
  
"Why so angry then? It's not like this hasn't happened before."  
  
"You're right, it hasn't, because this time, I couldn't smash it, and this time, the Emerald wasn't the only thing being stolen."  
  
"What else? The shrine?" snickered Sonic.  
  
Knuckles' face now clearly clarified that he was maddened by grief as well. "No, you idiot! Rouge is gone!" 


	3. Doom 'N Gloom?

Don't Turn Away Chapter 3: Doom N' Gloom? By: Rainie  
  
Thanks for all the replies guys! I feel so loved! LOL. Anyway, Happy LATE Valentine's Day! I don't even know if this post will go through, If it did, then ignore this message plz (Except for the thanking part) Okay, so, READ ON!  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Perfect! Not even that stupid blue hedgehog can stop me now! With this Master Emerald, I shall create the ultimate robotization gun, and then I shall rule the world!" Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally.  
  
"My, how original." Rouge mocked from the place where she was tied up.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid excuse for an animal," Eggman snapped. "When I'm finished making the gun, YOU'LL be the guinea pig!"  
  
Rouge gasped.  
  
'I've got to find a way out of this place,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Rouge? Gone?" asked Amy in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Tears were close to leaking out of Knuckles' eyes.  
  
'What am I doing? I can't go crying in front of them.' He thought, but a tear or two came out anyway.  
  
"Go on, Knux, let it all out." Sonic joked. Knux glared at him, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Sonic, please, stop. Knuckles is emotionally hurt." Tails protested against Sonic's constant word play.  
  
"Alright, alright. Sheesh."  
  
"Come on, let's all get over to Tails' place,"  
  
They all nodded and left, Knuckles and Tails took to the air while Sonic and Amy went on the train.  
  
"So, Sonic, does this mean we're an official couple?" asked Amy once they had found a completely deserted train compartment.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sonic replied, hugging her for the first time. Amy was a bit shocked by this, but soon adjusted to the embrace.  
  
"What do you think Eggman's gonna do with Rouge?"  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it is, we better rescue her from it fast, or Knux'll be torn."  
  
Amy nodded her agreement, and they soon entered the workshop that Tails had built for himself.  
  
"Hi, guys, come on in." said Tails. Knuckles was seated at a table near the entrance. Though his features didn't show it, Amy could tell that he was really angry and sad at the same time.  
  
"Okay," Sonic said as he sat down. "Does anyone have any idea of how we're gonna rescue Rouge and beat Eggman's plans. . . Again?" he added as an afterthought.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh come on, do I have to think of everything here?" Sonic asked.  
  
A sigh from the red echidna. "Can't we just break in and do it?"  
  
Tails shook his head. "No way. He'd most likely be suspecting we do that, besides, what if he got a new home base?"  
  
"Then we'll find it." Knuckles snapped, irritated by now that the possibility of finding Rouge seemed like zero.  
  
"Where would we start looking?" Tails replied, equal in tone of voice.  
  
"The Pyramids?" Amy suggested, hoping to be at least a little helpful in the mission.  
  
"No, that'd be - wait a minute! Great idea, Amy!" Tails snapped his fingers.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Sonic as he jumped out of his daydream of chilidogs. All of them - excluding Knuckles - boarded Tails' new-and-improved Tornado 3, while Knuckles flew of his own accord.  
  
"There!" Sonic pointed over to a huge group of pyramids.  
  
"Which one should we check out first?" Tails called.  
  
"The one with Eggman's logo printed on it!" Sonic shouted over the roar of the wind and the engines.  
  
Knux rolled his eyes.  
  
They landed, and headed toward the entrance of the base.  
  
"That was almost too easy, there were no robots to destroy!" Sonic said, almost disappointed.  
  
Suddenly, a huge robot about the size of the pyramid/base appeared, and began shooting at them.  
  
"Whoops, spoke too soon. . ." Knuckles said sarcastically.  
  
"I've done it!" another laugh from the evil scientist.  
  
"Done what? Blown something up?" Rouge spat.  
  
Dr. Robotnik growled. "I'm getting tired of your antics, bat. I think I'll just deal with you now." He said, turning to her.  
  
Rouge glared, while Eggman aimed the gun at her.  
  
Suddenly, a voice in her head said, 'Scream! Scream louder than you ever have in your life!'  
  
So she did.  
  
The scream that emitted from her lips was louder than loud. It was so big that it went through the walls of the pyramid, so big that it shattered the computer screens, and the Master Emerald.  
  
Silence between our heroes, then. . .  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I dunno! But we should keep our focus on this over - sized toaster oven!"  
  
Despite their efforts, though, they couldn't find a weak spot, not even when they shot a bomb into its mouth.  
  
"Man, what are we supposed to do to defeat this thing?!" Tails yelled, frantically trying to search for a weak spot on the mini - computer on the Tornado.  
  
Knuckles, who was flying around its head, trying to find a weak spot and at the same time distracting it, noticed a tiny red button on the back of the robot. Curious, he pressed it, causing the robot to automatically shut down.  
  
"Curses! You've broken my robotization ray AND that hedgehog has figured out how to defeat my robot!" screamed Eggman.  
  
"Well, it wasn't so hard to figure out, considering you DID put that button right on the back of the robot. It wasn't exactly hard to miss." Rouge pointed out, laughing.  
  
"Quit laughing. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for your friends."  
  
Indeed, Rouge did stop laughing.  
  
"What kind of tricks?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Robotnik snickered, pushing her over to the screen to view her friends' so called 'doom'.  
  
"Cool job, Knux! Now we can get inside and get this over with!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Uh - huh," Knuckles replied.  
  
They headed inside, and when they did, they found that no robots were waiting for them inside either.  
  
"What GIVES?!" shouted Sonic.  
  
"Chill, would you?" Knuckles snapped. Suddenly, the floor crumbled under them, and they fell into a room unknown to them. Robots surrounded them, but right then they didn't know, that is, until the lights turned on.  
  
"See?" Knux said, irritated.  
  
"Alright, alright, I got it; be careful what you wish for. Sheesh." The blue hedgehog replied.  
  
"Less talking, more fighting!" Tails shouted, narrowly dodging several laser beams shot from the robots.  
  
"Right!" they shouted, and began the long battle, in which the middle of a hidden intercom made itself known.  
  
"Keep fighting, hedgehog. It's futile, I'll just keep sending more and more robots until you tire yourself out, and your little bat friend's gonna have a front row seat of the whole show."  
  
"Guys stop, it's a tra -" Rouge tried to shout, but was automatically gagged by Eggman.  
  
"Shut up, you insolent animal. Anyway, while you're running around like crazy, I'll be re - making my robotization ray! And guess who'll be the first one to be roboticized?"  
  
"No. . ." the red echidna gasped.  
  
"That's right, Knucklehead! Your girlfriend's the lab rat in this experiment, followed by the rest of you! Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
"You better let her go or I'll - augh!" Knuckles screamed. He'd been hit by a laser.  
  
"Knuckles! Oh no!" Tails yelled, immediately rushing over to him, dodging lasers as he went. "We have to get him to a medical center fast, or he's not gonna make it! Those lasers are lethal!"  
  
"Way ahead of ya lil bro!" Yelled Sonic from the other end of the large room. He homing - attacked the rest of the robots, and before Robotnik could send anymore, he dashed out of the place with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy on hand.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" which presented itself to be a big "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from Rouge.  
  
"Be quiet, would you? I'm trying to rebuild the robotization ray!"  
  
Rouge, mentally sobbing, drooped her head in agony.  
  
I'm sorry, I sucked on this chapter, didn't I? Let me know if I did, and I'm kinda fresh out of ideas so if you guys have any, please share!  
  
Rainie 


	4. Worries

Don't Turn Away Chapter 4: Worries By: Rainie  
  
Right. I've replaced the short thingie with the longer version now! Enjoy, and thanks again for the reviews! (Although I only got two) I really appreciate them! So now, READ ON! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A certain two - tailed fox paced the waiting room of Our Savior Hospital, while keeping an eye on his pink hedgehog friend, sobbing and wrapped in the embrace of her boyfriend, who murmured comforting things to her, softly. After about an hour or so of assessment, a nurse came out to give them the news.  
  
"Your friend suffered a huge laser burn in the chest, nearly pierced a lung. The doctor says he'll need him to stay at least three days to repair the damaged tissue, and he'll need stitches, but other than that, we think he'll be okay." She left, giving a sympathetic look to the three of them.  
  
Amy gripped Sonic tightly and sobbed harder, Tails sat down on a chair and began to rock back and forth, an angry sort of look on his face, and Sonic just clung to Amy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If you'd just tell me how to fix the stupid thing, I wouldn't have had to lock you up! Now, will you tell me, or will I have to keep you In here longer?!" He shouted angrily. It was about the hundredth time he asked.  
  
"I'll never tell!" She screamed.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine, stay as long as you want. I'm in no hurry." With that said, he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the emergency room came a muffled groan of pain. Sonic, Amy, and Tails went inside to see what was happening. Though their friend was asleep, they could clearly see the look of pain on his face while he was resting, and Amy fought the urge to sob again. They all grabbed chairs, meaning to sit down next to the red echidna, when the surgeon pushed them out.  
  
"We've still got a lot of work to do. You can see him when we're done." He said, "Sorry."  
  
Sonic sighed, and began to take up Tails' job of pacing back and forth of the waiting room. By now, with Tails' and Sonic's combined steps back and forth, there were hints of small dents in the floor.  
  
(Now, for my sake, and yours, considering it was a VERY boring 3 days, I'm going to skip the next three days because nothing happens in them)  
  
3 days later..  
  
Sonic woke up in the chair he was sitting in to the sound of another muffled moan. A doctor came out of the room.  
  
"You can see him now, he's awake." He said, reading the look on the hedgehog's face. Sonic immediately rushed into the room, where Knuckles lay staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Knux!"  
  
Knuckles looked at him with a blank stare. Amy and Tails, who had waken up because of Sonic's outburst, came to see if Knuckles was alright.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I failed. I didn't get to Rouge or the Emerald in time! What kind of idiot am I?" He looked close to tears again.  
  
"You're no idiot Knuckles, you're a guardian, and a damn good one at that!" Sonic burst out. "You watch, we'll kick Eggman into five years from today! He's the reason you didn't rescue Rouge, not you."  
  
"Yeah Knux, don't be a quitter!" Tails chimed in.  
  
"You can do it!" piped Amy sleepily. Sonic wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, the doctor peeked in.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption. Mr. Knuckles, you'll be released from the hospital this morning. Good night!" he left again. Sonic turned to his injured friend.  
  
"You rest Knux, we'll see you in the morning, and then we can go after Eggman, okay?"  
  
The red echidna weakly nodded. He slept most of the night, though not peacefully.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain blue hedgehog dreamed of his love and the future that lay before them as he held her contentedly in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A robot came in, carrying a plate of, well, whatever it was. Rouge looked up, though not eagerly. She knew the scientist never really treated prisoners well, though he said he did. She sighed, picked up the spoon and fork, and began to eat. It was that moment that Eggman chose to stride into the room proudly, as though he were the king of the Universe, or something. He walked right in front of her jail cell and stood, legs apart, hands on his hips.  
  
"Don't even try a-" Rouge started, only to be interrupted by the evil scientist.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to bother. I've already figured out how to restore the Master Emerald."  
  
The white bat inhaled a breath in panic. If he got his hands on Knuckles, the world would be history.  
  
"How?" she asked, trying to mask her feelings.  
  
"Quite simple. All I have to do is to get that overprotective echidna, force him to restore the Emerald, and bingo! The world is mine!" He laughed maniacally and left.  
  
"No. . ." she croaked, falling to her knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four heroes decided to have a little fun at Twinkle Park, despite Knuckles' fierce objections, he finally agreed in the end, but only for a little while. They went for the new "Ice Blazer" roller coaster first, after which Tails nearly threw up.  
  
"That thing goes as fast as you, Sonic!" Knuckles remarked. For a moment, all his troubles seemed to leave him.  
  
"Not nearly!" the teen hog retorted. Just then, the sky turned cloudy, or so they thought, until they looked up. Several robots flew themselves down besides Knuckles, grabbed him, and flew off. 


	5. Encounters and Alternatives

centerDon't Turn Away Chapter 5: Encounters and Alternatives By: Rainie/center  
  
Um, did some people stop reading? Just curious. If you did, it's alright, I don't blame ya! Oh, and this is the first chapter I'm going to try italics and bolds on, cause I think I just figured it out, just so ya know. Heh, anyways, READ ON!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lemme Go! Augh!" Knuckles struggled against the robot's tight grip, to no avail. He was beginning to feel pain in his upper body area, which, he suspected, was where he had been shot. He didn't really pay attention to what the doctor was saying when he was in the hospital about fighting when he had the injury. He'd been too busy planning on what to do about the Master Emerald and Rouge.  
  
i Well, I guess this is a start. At least I'll get inside Eggman's base unharmed this time./i He thought.  
  
"Knuckles! Knux!" Sonic yelled, trying to get to them before they got out of reach. He tried to homing attack the robots, but they were too high in the air to reach by then.  
  
"Tails! See if you can get Knux away from them!" Sonic commanded. Tails obeyed, but was knocked over by some kind of detachable fist of one of the robots. Sonic ran and caught him.  
  
"Phew, thanks Sonic." Gasped Tails.  
  
"No sweat, lil bud."  
  
"Hurry! Chase after it!" Shouted Amy, already running towards the direction the robot was in. Sonic put down Tails, who immediately flew after Amy, who was picked up by Sonic in his rush. The robot was already very far ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hahahaha! Soon, very soon, I will have the Master Emerald, and then the world will be mine!" exclaimed Eggman. Rouge just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know this isn't going to work. Sonic will stop you, like he always does." Dr. Robotnik looked at her furiously.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, my dear. Not even Sonic and his friends will be able to stop me, not if they're roboticized!"  
  
"By the way, in case you haven't noticed, they're not here yet." She said brazenly, again, trying to mask her fears.  
  
"No, but your echidna friend soon will be. Followed by the others! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" despite herself, Rouge tried to stifle a laugh. Eggman couldn't finish a sentence without laughing maniacally.  
  
bTHUMP!/b  
  
"Ah, there he is now. Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Eggman left and came back a few minutes later with a red lump in his arms. Of course, as Rouge suspected, it was Knuckles, he had passed out from pain and exhaustion from battling the robot too much. The evil scientist threw him into the cell right across from Rouge's and then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic sighed, frustrated. "Where is that stupid dungeon anyway?"  
  
They had long since gotten into Eggman's base undetected, or, as Tails suspected, Eggman might have let them go through without any harm, just for the fun of it, which didn't seem likely to Sonic or Amy.  
  
"Well, we already checked the basement, so we know it's not there." Amy said, pondering where the dungeon could be so she could be of more help.  
  
"Don't worry, Ames, we'll find 'em soon enough." Sonic said.  
  
"What about in his laboratory?" she asked.  
  
No, what kind of idiot would do that? Maybe he has an attic?" Tails said.  
  
"You both have points. We'll check out both places, just to be safe, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhn. . ." muttered Knuckles an hour or two later. Rouge ran to the bars of her cell.  
  
He moaned, and his eyes flickered open. "Wh - where am I? Rouge? Huh? Where are we?"  
  
"We're in Eggman's base. He's holding you here because he wants to force you to restore the Master Emerald, then he'll turn everyone into a robot!"  
  
"No kiddin'," Knuckles said thoughtfully. There was no chance of punching the bars, they seemed to electrocute you when you touched them. He looked around. The place was bleak and dark. No tools whatsoever. He sighed and leaned against the bed at the other side of his jail cell.  
  
"Guess we'll have to wait this out, huh Rouge?" he said, smiling.  
  
"I guess." She said, smiling back and sitting down on her knees behind the bars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eggman sighed impatiently, pacing his lair and waiting for the stupid (Inner Eggman talking, sorry) echidna to wake up. He looked to the giant monitor and saw that Sonic & co. were heading toward the attic, having already checked the laboratory and finding nothing there. He decided to just force Knuckles awake. He pushed several buttons on the main control panel, so that he saw that waking up the furball wasn't necessary. He was already awake. Quickly, he sent a robot to retrieve Knux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knuckles, tired of sitting down, began to pace his cell, and in doing so, noticed a burn on Rouge's right boot.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" He pointed at it.  
  
"This?" she motioned toward the injury. "Oh, I was trying to ikick/i my way out of here, that's when I found out about the electrocuted bars."  
  
Knux grimaced, imagining the pain that would have coursed through his knuckles if he had tried to do the same with his fists.  
  
A robot came through the door, immediately heading for Knuckles' chamber. Grabbing the echidna, he tried to leave without accidentally dropping him at the same time, because Knuckles was squirming and kicking too much.  
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go!"  
  
"Knuckles!"  
  
"Rouge! I - I love you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold it!" whispered Sonic.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked, clinging to Sonic tighter.  
  
The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "There's something in there, in the next room. I'll go check it out, let go Amy."  
  
Tails pulled Amy gently off of Sonic, and he went in. He saw nothing there at first, because the room was so dark, but then he saw a flash of bright red fur.  
  
iKnuckles!/i Sonic thought to himself. He crept into the shadows, so as not to be seen. There appeared to be a robot holding his friend. The door burst open, and Eggman strode in with the Master Emerald pieces and the robotization gun. Sonic dashed out before Robotnik could see him, and ran to tell Tails and Amy what he had seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OUCH! Oh, there ihas/i to be some way out of this!"  
  
Rouge sighed. Those three words Knuckles had said had been motivation enough to try and figure out a way to break out of the prison and save him. Multiple burns covered her hands, however, and she was extremely exhausted, having tried to kick the bars loose several times, though she almost knew it was pointless.  
  
Then came a new sound, voices outside the doors to the prison! Was that Eggman? Yes! Yes, it was him, trying to convince Knuckles to restore the Master Emerald without letting him know his plan. Of course, Rouge had told him everything he needed to know, so that effort was in vain, too. She strained to hear what they were saying. Even her ears couldn't penetrate the heavy metal doors to the cell.  
  
"You'd better not argue with me, Knuckles, or I could just as easily program my robot to shoot you like they did last time."  
  
"No chance Eggman! I'd rather die than help you with your latest plot!"  
  
"Really? Well, we'll see about that. Bring out the hypnosis ray!"  
  
Rouge, horrified, began to think hard when she saw a dent in the tiling, revealing a few wires under the floor.  
  
"Hmmm. . ." She bent down to touch one, and the wires almost shocked her.  
  
Just like the barriers!  
  
She began to search frantically in her pocket for anything that might impede the electricity from flowing into the wires and therefore into the obstruction. She finally found an old brass bracelet and wondered if it would be enough. Rouge uncoiled the wristlet, fastened them carefully on the wires, and touched her fingertip to one of the bars.  
  
Nothing.  
  
hastening, she ripped open the bars with her own surprising strength, and rushed out the door. Luckily, she was unnoticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One of Eggman's loyal bots zoomed up to him in two minutes with what Knuckles assumed was the hypnosis ray.  
  
"Now, you have two choices. One, you restore the Emerald of your own free will, or two, I can MAKE you do it myself!"  
  
"Neither!" Knuckles spat. He DID want to restore his Emerald, but not right in front of Eggman.  
  
"My, such cockiness. Well, we can change that. Say goodbye, Knuckles."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know, the Knux/Rouge, pretty quick, yes? Please give me your opinion on it! BTW, just in case this FF ends quick, who wants a sequel? Be honest!  
  
~Rainie~  
  
P.S. - Shadow4ever, if you're reading this, I absolutely ADORE your 'Amy's Wish' Story, and I look forward to seeing more of it! (and I LOVE the A*teens, great choice! lol) 


	6. Salvation of the Jewel

[center]Don't Turn Away[/center] [chapter]Chapter 6: The Salvation of the Jewel[/center] [center]By: Rainie[/center]  
  
Okay, so I DIDN'T get it! Bah! Okay, So, if you don't mind, I'll try again. Ya'll just gotta tell me if the little tag things bug you, and I'll stop trying, k? Cool. And BTW guys, thanks for the load of reviews! Oh yah, and Midnight's mine! No one use him without permission, 'kay? Oki! READ ON!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge scaled the room inaudibly, as did Sonic, Tails, and Amy, and they met up at the far end of the room, farthest from Dr. Robotnik and the cage Knuckles was in.  
  
"What are [I]you[/I] doing here?" Rouge mouthed.  
  
"Rescuing! What else?" Sonic uttered back. They all turned back to Eggman, who was making a long speech about how he would conquer the world with the power of his Robotization gun once he had Knuckles hypnotized and had restored the Master Emerald. Knuckles, however, had grown bored of this long oration and was leaning against the back of the cage with his arms crossed casually and his eyes closed. Tails couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Fortunately, no one heard him except those around him.  
  
"So, are you going to help me or shall I hypnotize you?" asked Eggman, his proclamation finally ended. Knuckles cracked an eye open halfway. Rouge and Amy stifled giggles.  
  
"Put it this way, Doctor, I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it."  
  
"How can he be so [I]calm[/I] at a time like this?" Amy inquired to herself.  
  
Eggman was by now infuriated that he couldn't get Knuckles to restore the Emerald, so he told the robot behind him to shoot at Knuckles, and in doing so, spotted four shadows at the rear end of the room. Omochao appeared through an air vent behind our four heroes, and said in a whisper, "Eggman has spotted you. To avoid his hypnosis ray, run away!" Sonic rolled his eyes and told everyone to follow him, just as Eggman fired the hypnosis ray, causing Omochao to substitute as the target. Rouge glanced back at the robotic chao and flinched. She waved at Knuckles as she dashed and zigzagged all over the place, dodging Dr. Robotnik's wrath.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Eggman shouted. He turned the gun up to its full power, and aimed it at Knuckles.  
  
"Unless you give up this wild goose chase, your friend here won't make it in time to see the rest of his life go by!"  
  
Knuckles had an expressionless look on his face, as if he didn't care. Rouge wondered what was going on in that echidna's head. She convinced herself that he was thinking that there would be no one to protect the Master Emerald, which was redundant, because the gem hadn't been restored yet.  
  
Knux suddenly burst out of the cage with an enormous amount of strength, and went right for the hypnosis ray. Sonic went for the robotization gun, while assuring Amy that he'd be alright and keeping her in a safe place away from the fray. Tails also joined the fight by killing off any robots who were shooting at Sonic or Knuckles, and Rouge just helped Knuckles bring down the place. While all this was taking place, Eggman secretly pulled out yet another one of his inventions, (-.-' sorry, I'm a little bit of an inventor myself) one which would kill anyone instantly with one shot, a pretty powerful gun. The ray of the gun was also as fast as Sonic could go, so, obviously, he aimed it at Sonic first and pulled the trigger.  
  
"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" cried Amy, horrified. An unknown figure, hidden in the shadows, pushed Sonic out of the way, narrowly missing the beam itself. The force was so great because of his speed that Sonic was knocked out of consciousness. The last thing Sonic heard before he passed out was 'Diamond Domination.'  
  
Knuckles saw this happen, and went mad with fury.  
  
[I]That thing could've killed Sonic![/I] he thought hotly. Rouge landed by his side, and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Knuckles," she whispered urgently. "leave him be, he'll be fine. Go finish off Eggman!"  
  
The sound of her voice calmed Knuckles down enough to listen to her. He nodded, and glided stealthily into the shadows for some quick thinking.  
  
Amy wanted to creep over to Sonic, but she knew that she'd probably be killed in the process, so she stayed put, gazing sadly at her boyfriend, caught right in the middle of the fight. Rouge landed next to the blue hedgehog's body, picked him up, and headed over to where Amy was hiding. The white bat placed Sonic next to Amy.  
  
"You can take care of him, right?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded, and Rouge left to reenter the battle.  
  
There was a glow in the middle of the room, suddenly. Rouge shielded her eyes and squinted. She gasped. Knuckles had somehow, [I]somehow[/I] managed to grab the shards of the Master Emerald and was restoring it. Once it was put back together, however, Eggman grabbed it and put it inside the robotization ray.  
  
"What! Wait a minute, I thought Sonic destroyed that!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
"You FOOL! Did you really think I wouldn't have thought ahead and figured that the brats would come and ruin my plans again? I created a decoy, so that the real one would be safe, and the best part is, NOW I CAN RULE THE WORLD!"  
  
"Not so fast!" a voice called out. Knuckles looked up and scanned the area for the unknown voice. A figure stepped out from the depths of the hallway. It was the same person who rescued Sonic.  
  
"What's this? Who are you?" Eggman asked. The individual stepped into the light, and Knuckles and Rouge were surprised to see that he carried not a chaos emerald, but what looked to be a Master Emerald, but a different color. This one was pure white. The person, or echidna, looked a lot like Knuckles, despite the fact that he was black and had a patch that looked like a star in the middle of his chest.  
  
"I am called Midnight, guardian of the Star Diamond."  
  
"Guardian of the [I]what?![/I]" Knuckles and Rouge asked.  
  
"Hmmm, who you are doesn't matter. I MUST have that Diamond!"  
  
"Come get it." Midnight taunted. He ran, with Dr. Robotnik in hot pursuit, while Knuckles and Rouge looked on, trying to think of a way to get Knuckles' Emerald and trying to comprehend what had just happened. Knux was dragged out of his thoughts when Midnight shouted, "Hey, echidna! Heads up!" and tossed his Master Emerald at him. Knuckles caught it, and the new black echidna joined him. Rouge noticed that Eggman's egg walker was ruined. Gently, she nudged Knuckles and pointed. Eggman was still conscious though, and now was beyond desperate to get the jewels. All the while, Tails and Amy were watching, stunned. Knuckles used his 'thunder arrow' to blast Eggman far, far away with the help of Midnight's 'Solar Sonic-boom' (eheh, in tribute to Sonic! ^.^). Amy and Tails cheered while Knuckles and Midnight shook hands (or paws, whatever).  
  
Rouge was beaming with joy.  
  
"You did it! You did it!" She screamed. The white bat hugged Knux tightly. The red echidna blushed deeply.  
  
"Yeah, well, you should thank Midnight too. . ." he murmured shyly. Rouge smiled and thanked Midnight right before he left. Knuckles wanted to ask him a few questions, but shrugged them off since he seemed to be in a hurry. Then they rushed over to Sonic, Amy, and Tails. The blue hedgehog seemed to be recovered, but was still a little woozy, though he was denying it.  
  
"Sit down and rest, Sonic, you need it."  
  
"No way Tails! I gotta fight!"  
  
"But Sonic, the fight's OVER!"  
  
Knuckles seemed to be amused at the sight, as did Rouge, especially when Sonic started shouting about how he missed all the action. They practically passed out from laughing.  
  
Tails shook his head at the spectacle. "C'mon guys, let's get outta here."  
  
He picked up Sonic (With help of Knux, of course), and began to fly off with Rouge, carrying Amy and Knuckles flying behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, whoever thinks it was a dumb battle, say I!  
  
*raises hand * I!  
  
Now, for those of you who wanted it, there will definitely be a sequel, whether ya'll likes it or not! So HA! Okay, I'm fine. Bye Peeps, 'til the next chappie/epilogue! (Depending)  
  
~Rainie~ 


	7. Epilogue

Don't Turn Away Epilogue By: Rainie  
  
Alright, I give UP! I dunno how to do it, so from now on you guys won't see da tags anymore, k? Cool. Here's the epilogue, enjoy! Oh and someone give me ideas for the sequel! READ ON!  
  
Oh, and, to: the EVIL dust fairy: 0.o! Dude, I didn't know people got hyper off that, I never do! ^.^ oh well. All for the better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they flew, Amy began to fall asleep in Rouge's arms, and Sonic in Tails'. They decided to land near Tails' workshop so they could talk and have Sonic and Amy sleep more comfortably.  
  
Tails wanted to start a conversation, since it was so quiet among the three of them, so he said, "Uh, any idea who that echidna was?"  
  
"Mmm, nope, but he sure did look like Knuckles." Rouge said, putting her head down. Knux gently shook her fully awake again.  
  
"Do you two wanna go home? I'm sure Knuckles, you wanna put the Master Emerald back in it's place, and Rouge, it's clear that you need rest."  
  
The bat and the echidna both protested at the same time, but Tails held up a hand to silence them and sent them off. They parted with a short goodbye and went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A day or so later, in the evening, Rouge flew to the echidna's ancestral home. She had heard him in her dreams more than once saying "I love you" over and over again. Now it was time to show him just how she felt.  
  
Knuckles seemed genuinely thrilled to see her. Sure, he normally was peeved when someone visited him in the middle of the night, but with her it was a special case. He tried not to show it, though.  
  
"Erm, hi Knuckles. . . " Rouge, suddenly so nervous, began as she landed gracefully in front of him. Knuckles smirked.  
  
"Hi. Is there any specific reason you're here, at midnight?"  
  
"Uh, no, I. . . just thought you wanted some company, that's all." She answered, swiftly making up a story. Knuckles studied her carefully, skeptically.  
  
"That's all? Nothing more?"  
  
"Uhh. . ." Rouge, now dangerously close to a nervous breakdown, began to think. She finally decided to stop beating around the bush.  
  
"Well, to be honest. . . I came here to tell you something."  
  
Knuckles cocked his head in interest. She noticed this, and sat down in front of him, prepared - or preparing, rather - to tell him everything. The white bat took a deep breath.  
  
"A day or so ago, when the robot took you away, you said, 'I love you'. Remember that?"  
  
Knux, furiously blushing now, reminisced the event. Despite her tension, Rouge managed a slight giggle. She continued.  
  
"Well, first I want to ask you something. Knuckles, did you really mean that?"  
  
The red echidna stared at her in shock. Of COURSE he meant it! He managed a simple, "Yes." as an answer.  
  
"Good, because what I'm about to tell you. . . it's along the lines of that."  
  
Now he was more curious than ever. "Okay. . . shoot." He said cautiously.  
  
Rouge grinned. "Okay. In a nutshell, Knuckles, I love you." She was looking down at her shoes when she said this. She found her boots very interesting just then. But, after the revelation, she dared to look up at him again. He still looked the same, physically, that was. His arms were still crossed, his frown still shown, but one look at his eyes told him that her words had changed his life. The usual loneliness and coldness in his eyes was replaced with pure elation, something that she had never before seen in this echidna in her lifetime.  
  
A strange feeling welled up inside of Knuckles, though he knew immediately what it was. Happiness. Joy that now he and Rouge could be together. Gladness that now she and him could get to know each other, instead of going at each other's throats. Yeah, that was what it was.  
  
"You really mean that?" Knux asked. She grinned sheepishly, and nodded. He smiled, and pulled her into his embrace. She looked up at him, and he looked down, grinning.  
  
"Do you know how much pain it put me through, to never say that to your face?" he whispered. She grinned and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Then let me make up for it."  
  
Without further hesitation she kissed him, and it soon became a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to say, "I love you. Don't turn away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I FINISHED! I FINISHED! YAHOO!  
  
Audience: . . .  
  
Me: ^.^' sorry. Anyway, how'd ya'll likes it? Review! And tell me your opinion of if we should have a sequel and what should I do in it. K? Kool! 'Til next story ya'll!  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Keriana SomeGuy Ryokitty Ryoko Dragonhalf Rewind Gone Nuts Mystic Fox The Writing Fairy HyperShadow100 Valon Sergki Zoom Da Kat Garoad Ran Daniel Shadow4ever Ashee-chan Galux Kitty StormStar Gerard Tiger Forest The EVIL dust fairy And to anyone else who read without replying, thanks to all of you for making this story possible! Without you guys, I would have quit AGES ago!  
  
~Rainie~ 


End file.
